La Decisión Final
by Eowynd
Summary: Luego de años de llevar una doble vida, Jerrica Benton se ve obligada a tomar la decisión final sobre el romance entre ella, Ryo y Jem, sobre su vida en general y sobre su corazón. Ryo x Jerrica/Jem x Ryot. Dedicado a todas las fans latinas de Jem.
1. El Comienzo del fin

**Fanfic de Jem & The Holograms**

**Ryo x Jem/Jerrica x Ryot**

**by Eowynd**

**Mansion starlight - 0230 am**

- ¡Jerrica¡¡Por favor!! -gritaba Ryo Pacheco al pie de la escalera llevando solo sus boxers mientras esquivaba lo que Jerrica Benton le arrojaba que no era otra cosa que su ropa

- eres un cerdo! Largate! No te quiero ver en toda mí vida!! -detrás de una puerta las holograms escuchaban como una nueva pelea se desataba entre ambos con resignación, y es que últimamente Jerrica y Ryo peleaban, terminaban y se reconciliaban cada quince días aproximadamente.

Para Kimber la situación era muy clara, llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos sin dar nunca el paso definitivo al altar, con Ryo jugando a "dos bandas" sin nunca saberse decidir por Jerrica o Jem y con Jerrica quien llevaba una doble vida que la estaba consumiendo como a una vela, era de esperar algo como esto.

Asi que Kimberly le pidio a las otras que fueran a ver si las niñas se habían despertado con el alboroto mientras que ella buscaba un vaso con agua, los pañuelos y los calmantes recetados por el medico. La encontró sentada en la escalera con sus manos y brazos abrazandose las piernas y su rubio cabello cayendo como cortina a ambos lados de su rostro

- ¿por que fue ahora Jerrica? -pregunto mientras esta tomaba el vaso y se hachaba la pastilla a la boca para luego tomar un trago

- el muy cerdo me llamo "Jem" mientras lo haciamos en mí cuarto ¿puedes creerlo? -Kimber se mordio la lengua. Si algo había aprendido en esta vida era que en problemas y peleas de parejas lo más conveniente era callar, tener muchos pañuelos a mano y el agu con los calmantes. Y lo más importante era no decir nada incriminatorio o malo contra Ryo, ya que luego se reconciliaban y ella quedaba como la bruja del cuento. Asi que sólo ayudo a su hermana a volver a su cuarto y la acompaño hasta que se quedo dormida en su cama

**Días Después en Starligth Music**

Jerrica miraba por la ventana de su oficina en el piso número 80 la impresionante vista que la ciudad le ofrecia mientras en su mente repasaba lo dicho por el medico hace unos días cuando habían llegado los resultados de su control anual

_"Los niveles de stress que manifiesta su cuerpo son alarmantes señorita Benton. Sus nervios estan destrozados y se encuentra con un inicio de anemia leve, lo que causa el cansancio cronico que ha experimentado este último tiempo junto con una baja de peso considerable. Es imposible que todo esto se de en alguien tan joven como usted, sino hace algo para solucionarlo, como unas largas vacaciones o delegar más responsabilidades en otros terminara teniendo un colapso tal que no nos quedara otra opción que hospitalizarla y ademas que los riesgos de un infarto o algún otro problema cardiaco son de al menos un veinte por ciento"_

Jerrica se llevo la mano a la frente y se la comenzo a masajear para aliviar un incipiente dolor de cabeza... Ella tenia muy claro cual era la fuente de su stress y consecuentes enfermedades...

Y se llamaba Jem...

El haber estado llevando esta doble vida por tantos años, le había pasado la cuenta finalmente a su cuerpo, mente y corazón...

Y por fin había llegado el cía en que Jerrica debía tomar la decisión final...

Escoger entre Jerrica Benton, la dueña de Starlight music, administradora del hogar Starlight para huerfanas, eterna novia de Ryo Pacheco y hermana de Kimberly o...

Jem, vocalista y lider del grupo Jem & The Holograms nominada para un Oscar, ganadora de Grammys, diva internacional, sueño prohibido de muchos hombres, envidia de muchas mujeres, artista internacional y enamorada de Ryo Pacheco...

Para cualquiera que mirara la situación desde afuera, no hubiera entendido porque a Jerrica le había costado tanto la decisión final, pero Jem en definitiva era tan parte de ella como sus ojos eran azules. Como Jem podía darse el lujo de hacer cosas que como Jerrica jamás podría. total, se esperaba de los artistas que fueran divos, extravagantes y que hicieran escandalos de cualquier indole para asi alimentar la farandula y las noticias del corazón...

Corazón...

¡Que ironico! era lo que mas lastimado había salido de toda su vida como Jem...

Ahora debia ir a ver a las holograms para comentarles de su decision y ver que consecuencias traeria todo esto...

Fin del capitulo I

Saludos

Eowynd


	2. El Plan y el Accidente

**Fanfic de Jem & The Holograms**

**Ryo x Jem/Jerrica x Ryot**

**by Eowynd**

**Discografica Starlight - Días después**

-y ahora un reporte en vivo desde Discograficas Starlight, donde se encuentra nuestra periodista Scarlett. Adelante Scarlett

-gracias estudio, ahora nos encontramos en las oficinas de la discografica Starlight Music donde se ha citado a una conferencia de prensa que su dueña Jerrica Benton y las integrantes del grupo Jem & The Holograms para dar el comunicado oficial de la empresa con respecto al tragico accidente que involucra a la vocalista y lider de la banda, la famosa Jem, hace unos dias. Por favor escuchemos...

- bienvenidos sean todos, muchas gracias por asistir a nuestra conferencia. Mi nombre es Jerrica Benton, dueña de Starlight Music y he venido hoy para expresar el profundo dolor que nos embarga por la perdida de una persona con tanto talento como cantante ytanta calidez humana. Son días muy negros para la música y una perdida irremediable para el mundo del espectaculo - a los lados de Jessica, en la mesa, las holograms lloraban desconsoladamente con pañuelos y delineador corriendo por sus mejillas, parecian mas allá de todo consuelo- y es por eso que ,luego de consultarlo, con el resto del grupo es que hemos decidido sacar a la venta el último disco que el grupo alcanzo a grabar completo, mismo disco, que el día en que Jem se accidento, era por que iba a los estudios para dar los ultimos retoques a los preparativos del lanzamiento. Sera un homenaje postumo en su honor y la despedida del grupo. La fecha sera comunicada en una fecha proxima ¿alguna consulta? - y mientras Jerrica escuchaba las preguntas de los periodistas, repasaba en su mente el plan que había trazado con las holograms y Sinergy...

Lo mejor era hacerlo parecer un accidente, uno tragico que cortara la vida de la cantante de tal forma que causara conmoción...

Habían optado por un accidente en automovil que sucederia en aquella carretera que daba por uno de sus costados a un profundo barranco con rocas azotadas por peligrosas y fuertes olas, llena de pelogrosas curvas y donde siempre habían accidentes fatales por mas que las autoridades tomaban medidas de seguridad. Era el sitio perfecto para llevar acabo el plan...

Las Holograms habían estado de acuerdo cuando supieron de sus graves problemas de salud detectados por el medico, ademas llevaban demasiado tiempo en esto, habían postergado muchas cosas...

Familia...

Amigos...

Hogar...

Matrimonios...

A un par incluso les había costado un divorcio...

Era el momento para poner en orden sus ideas, planificar nuevos sueños, descansar, reir otra vez...

En una palabra... Vivir...

Asi pues habían puesto manos a la obra en el plan

**Días Después - Cementerio de la Ciudad**

- para mí funeral no habrá ni la milesima parte de gente -dijo Kimberly quien veia al enorme gentio reunido en el cementerio para el "entierro" de Jem y es que no sólo había autoridades o dueños de discograficas, habían muchas celebridades, gente del espectaculo, las huerfanas de la casa Starlight y largas filas de fanaticos...

Los autos avanzaban con lentitud detras de la carroza funebre, mientras que la gente saludaba al paso, con lagrimas unos y grandes muestras de afecto con el grupo

- que fastidio! No podemos ir mas rápido?

- Kimber! Muestra más respeto!!

- con que? qué es todo esto?

- la emotiva despedida de una gran artista -le replico Shaina mientras lleaba un pañuelo a sus ojos para pretender que secaba unas lagrimas

- o tambien la farsa más grande del año y tal vez de la década -contesto Kimber- miren a todos estos fans que lloran tan desconsoladamente, no es justo con ellos

- lo sé Kimber -dijo Jerrica- pero no había otra solución

Pronto llegaron al lugar donde se llevaria acabo la ceremonia, estaba el pulpito para el sacerdote, el foso para el ataud y las sillas para los asistentes. En primera fila Jerrica y las holograms junto a las chicas de la fundación Starlight y luego los invitados en orden de importancia. Autoridades y empresarios del mundo de la música a un lado y cantantes y grupos al otro y en este sector se encontraban las Misfitz y los Stingers encabezando el grupo...

De las Misfitz la que mas demostraba sus emociones como siempre era Roxy. Y por el lado de los Stingers el más afectado era su lider y voz principal Ryot, quien como era sabido por todos, había estado enamorado de Jem por mucho tiempo y parecia simplemente incapaz de aceptar la muerte de la diva. Su rostro lucia como si no hubiera dormido en varias noches y se le comenzaban a marcar unas oscuras ojeras. Sus amigas trataban de consolarlo, pero sin resultado alguno. 

entonces el sacerdote comenzo con su discurso para despedir a la diva

Fin del capitulo II


	3. Hasta que las aguas se calmen

**Fanfic de Jem & The Holograms**

**Ryo x Jem/Jerrica x Ryot**

**by Eowynd**

**Discográfica Starlight - Días después**

**Oficina de Jerrica Benton**

_"La muerte es a veces, lo mejor que le puede pasar a la carrera de un artista"_

La frase, cargada de ironía, había sido dicha por un importante persona del espectáculo en los 50's luego de la muerte de un conocido actor en un accidente de trafico y para Jerrica Benton, la frase cobraba su real significado ahora que Jem había muerto.

El disco había salido hacia menos de dos semanas y se había agotado prácticamente apenas se abrieron las tiendas, puesto que los fans habían hecho filas interminables a las afueras de los locales y algunos incluso habían dormido en las aceras a pesar del frió reinante. El sencillo del álbum había subido al primer lugar apenas sonó completo en las radio emisoras y el videoclip se repetía en los canales de música a cada momento. Nunca Jem había generado tanto dinero para Starlight Music cunado vivía como ahora que había fallecido hacia un mes o algo así...

Digan lo que digan, esa frase era sabiduría pura...

Lo único que Jerrica resentía era toda la atención, que había sobre ella, las holograms y los estudios Starlight Music, sobre todo por parte de...

- señorita Benton, la busca un detective de apellido O'Halloran -sonó la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador

- dígale que pase, señorita Johanson -contesto Jerrica. La puerta se abrió y un hombre de unos 35 años, cabello corto y castaño, de ojos azules, vestido con terno azul entro y dijo mientras extendía la mano.

- buenos días señorita Benton, mí nombre es Gary O'Halloran, soy detective de la policía de los ángeles

- buenos días detective O'Halloran, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

- necesito hacerle algunas preguntas con respecto al accidente si no le importa

- claro que no, por favor tome asiento -dijo indicándole un sillón. El hombre se sienta y saca una libreta con un lapiz

- el día del accidente ¿dónde estaba usted?

- en el estudio ultimando detalles para el lanzamiento del disco junto a los técnicos y otros miembros del personal

- y dígame señorita ¿dónde esta la familia de la cantante?

- nadie lo sabe señor O'Halloran. Jem fue una de las primeras huérfanas recogidas por la fundación Starlight creada por mi padre y por mas que se trato de conseguir información no se encontró nada

- así que nadie ha reclamado el cuerpo?

- tan sólo un montón de oportunistas y buitres, pero nadie ha ofrecido pruebas solidas

- ¿cómo era su relación con la cantante?

- bastante buena, luego de tanto tiempo trabajando juntas, nos hicimos cercanas

- pero no es cierto que ella y su novio -revisa las hojas de su libreta- el señor Ryo Pacheco tenian un romance?

- si, es cierto

- entonces no eran tan cercanas, ¿cierto?

- Jem en un comienzo no sabía que Ryo era mí novio, señor O'Halloran y cuando lo supo se sintio muy mal y vino a hablar conmigo al respecto y lo aclaramos todo. Ella termino con Ryo

- y dígame que opinaba su prometido...

- ex-prometido -lo corrigió Jerrica

- su ex-prometido sobre la decisión de la señorita Jem?

- creo que tendría que preguntárselo a él señor O'Halloran

- y donde puedo ubicarlo señorita Benton?

- en el área del estudio de grabación entre los pisos 45 y 48

- aún trabaja para la discográfica aunque hayan terminado?

- soy una empresaria ante todo señor O'Halloran y Ryo Pacheco es un de los mejores técnicos y sonidistas de los ángeles, despedirlo seria una jugada muy mala de mi parte y tendría ademas que , pagarle una indemnización que vale mucho mas de lo que vale Ryo Pacheco como persona -el detective le entendió a la perfección

- una última pregunta ¿todo el dinero y posesiones de la cantante, ¿quién se los queda?

- según el testamento de Jem, todo va para distintas organizaciones de beneficencia y su diez por ciento de las ganancias, como autora y cantante serán para el hogar Starlight para niñas huérfanas

- y eso usted lo sabe como...?

- por que yo fui una de los testigos que lo firmo junto con otros miembros de la banda hace algunos años

- muy bien, eso sera todo por ahora señorita Benton, muchas gracias por su tiempo -dijo el detective mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a Jerrica quien hacia lo mismo.

- de nada señor O'Halloran, estoy a su disposición. Si tiene más preguntas por favor no dude en venir

- muchas gracias señorita Benton, lo hare -el detective guarda la libreta en su chaqueta y sale de la oficina de la CEO.

Ella suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sillon y se giraba a mirar por la ventana...

Tan solo había que esperar a que se calmaran las agua...

Fin del capitulo III


	4. El Ruiseñor y la Rosa

**Fanfic de Jem & The Holograms**

**Ryo x Jem/Jerrica x Ryot**

**by Eowynd**

**Estación de Policia-Días después**

**Oficina de los detectives**

- hasta cuando vas a revisar ese caso O'Halloran? -le pregunto una detective de cabello castaño corto, que usaba una polera roja y unos pantalones negros que se sento frente a él en el otro escritorio mientras tomaba un cafe negro.

- hasta que este totalmente convencido de que fue un accidente -contesto mientras cambiaba la pagina del archivo

- y que es lo que te molesta exactamente?

- lo conveniente del "accidente" -dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos -tenemos una diva de los 80's con su grupo ya venido a menos, una carrera estancada, soltera sin hijos... Ademas el sitio del accidente...

- ¿qué con eso?

- es demasiado... como lo explico... casi parece escogido a proposito, como parte de un plan

- ¿plan? O'Halloran estas paranoico! Esa carretera ha cobrado muchas vidas desde que la hicieron y tú bien lo sabes

- claro que si, pero sigo sin poder dejar de presentir algo sucio tras de todo esto -finalizo cerrando el expediente y colocandolo sobre su escritorio

** Cementerio de la Ciudad **

- ¿Ryot? - pregunto Jerrica al ver a la masculina figura agachada depositando unas flores al pie de la lapida. El vocalista de los Stingers, vestia por completo de negro (pantalones, chaqueta y camisa). Su cabello rubio era tan hermoso como siempre, aunque ahora lo llevaba largo, liso y amarrado con una tira de cuero, para ir de acuerdo con los nuevos tiempos. Y su voz y su cuerpo seguian siendo tan atractivos como siempre, pero ahora su cara lucia profundas ojeras y evidentes signos de falta de sueño.

Jerrica no lo veia desde el funeral hacia ya casi dos meses y no penso que viniera a verlo en el cementerio nuevamente

- buenas tardes Jerrica -saludo cortes, pero tristemente a la CEO- hace un tiempo que no nos veiamos

- desde el funeral -agregor ella- llegaste hace mucho?

- no demasiado, espero que no te importe que me encuentre aqui

- claro que no! Tienes todo el derecho a venir cuando quieras Ryot...

- gracias, también vienes a dejar flores?

- si, pero también vengo a inspeccionar que todo salga bien

- a que te refieres?

- a fanaticos demasiado... digamos... entusiastas que vienen al cementerio a tomarse fotos y otras cosas en la lapida.

- ¡que falta de respeto! -dijo indignado- sólo porque la tumba esta vacia no quiere decir que puedan hacer esas cosas

A Jerrica en ese momento le regresaron las palabras de Kimberly del día del funeral a su mente y se sintio muy culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no había vuelta atras. Se llevo la mano a la frente y comenzo a masajearsela para aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Ryot se acerco preocupado y le pregunto

- estas bien Jerrica?

- si tan solo un poco cansada, nada mas

- segura? -dijo tomandola de la mano -te acompaño al auto?

- no te preocupes, es tan solo que no he almorzado, es solo eso -Ryot miro la hora en su reloj y dijo

- pero ya es tardísimo, no es extraño que te sientas mal -Jerrica esbozo una sonrisa, sin importar la situación o cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado Ryot seguiria siendo tan galante como siempre, era algo casi tan natural para él como respirar para todo el mundo- te molestaria si te invito a almorzar entonces Jerrica?

- sera un placer Ryot. Hace tiempo que no tengo buena compañia en los almuerzos -se hayo asi misma sonriendole al cantantes casi sin pensarlo. Este se acerco a ella y le ofrecio su brazo para escoltarla hacia la salida del cementerio

** En un Restaurant **

- esta comida es deliciosa Ryot -dijo Jerrica mientras probaba un vaso con un liquido transaparente

- lo sé, la comida Etiope es excelente, vengo cada vez que puedo

- y como te enteraste de este lugar?

- en realidad, la primera vez que la probe fue cuando filmamos un videoclip en Etiopia precisamente hace algunos años, luego cuando regrese encontre este sitio.

- ya veo, creo que acaban de ganar otra fanatica -dijo mientras terminaba con su plato. De pronto un mesero se acerco y le dijo sobre unos paparazzis a la salida del restaurant y que seria mejor una retirada por la puerta trasera. Jerrica se llevo una mano a la frente y comenzo a masajearsela mientras que Ryot le dio una buena propina junto con las gracias

- te sientes bien Jerrica? Es por los paparazzis?

- en parte. Mi medico me encontro muy mal de salud en el último chequeo y digamos que todo este strees extra no ha sido favorable - Ryot abrio los ojos en sorpresa

- y es muy grave?

- no, sólo me recomendo reposo y tratar de delegar más responsabilidades... -suspira- exactamente lo contrario a lo que he hecho estas semanas

- entonces saldremos por atras paara que no tengas problemas y descanses de estos individuos

- muchas gracias Ryot, eres muy amable -Jerrica sonrio una vez mas al cantante mientras que recogia sus cosas

fin del capitulo IV


	5. El Ruiseñor y la Rosa II Parte

**Fanfic de Jem & The Holograms**

**Ryo x Jem/Jerrica x Ryot**

**By Eowynd**

**Capitulo V**

Hospital de los Ángeles

Jerrica abrió lentamente los ojos y mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, comenzó a escuchar una especie de pitido a su lado izquierdo

- ¿Cómo se siente señorita Benton?

- Me duele la cabeza ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el hospital general de los ángeles, soy el doctor Morton, el encargado de su caso

- Pero no tiene sentido… yo estaba… estaba… en la inauguración…

- Así es, pero tuvo un colapso y la trajeron hasta aquí

- ¿Trajeron? ¿Quién?

- El señor Ryot Raven

- Ryot? Pero –y entonces todo comenzó a volver en su mente

** Flash Back – tres noches atrás **

Aprovechando el rentable hecho de la muerte de Jem, a alguien se le había ocurrido la idea de montar un mini museo dedicado a la banda, que incluía fotos, sus discos de oro y platino, vestuario, un televisor que mostraba los vídeos, los conciertos, y la película que alguna vez grabaron y por la cual postularon al Oscar.

Era la noche de inauguración, lleno de celebridades, financistas y los infaltables paparazis como pirañas tomando fotos de todos los que entraban o salían y todo lo que sucedía adentro

Jerrica estaba hablando con uno de los financistas del museo, quien parecía muy contento con el éxito de la noche inaugural, era un hombre de unos 45 años, que pesaba el triple de lo que debería pesar razón por lo cual sudaba a raudales y además era un sudor hediondo probablemente producido por su gusto por comidas picantes, saladas y muy condimentadas, por lo cual era bastante desagradable estar cerca de él y era demás peor por el hecho de que este individuo se creía galán y cualquier mujer bonita que veía, se le acercaba y no la dejaba en paz en sus vanos intentos de ser galante, todo lo cual tenía a Jerrica en un dilema puesto que se sentía sumamente asqueada por la presencia de este sujeto, pero no podía dejarlo de manera exabrupta u ofenderlo, por que como financista podría retirar los fondos del incipiente museo y eso no era rentable para la empresaria de Starligth Music, así que en su mente pedía auxilio a quien fuera y sus oraciones fueron respondidas cuando escucho

- Disculpe señor Monroe, pero necesito hablar unos minutos con la señorita Benton, no le molesta ¿cierto? –Jerrica casi soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de Ryot desde su lado derecho. El financista sonrió forzadamente y se hizo a un lado para dejar a la pareja

- Muchísimas gracias Ryot –sonrió ampliamente la CEO al vocalista- no sabía cómo salir de eso

- No hay problema Jerrica, dime ¿te importaría enseñarme el lugar?

- Claro que no Ryot. Ven conmigo –así Jerrica se fue con él a recorrer el museo mientras la prensa y los paparazis tomaban cientos de fotos. En ese instante fue cuando la CEO comenzó a sentirse mareada, con un enorme dolor de cabeza y comenzó a tambalearse

- ¿Jerrica? ¡¡Jerrica!!

** Fin del Flashback **

- Tiene razón doctor –dijo Jerrica- cuantos días llevo aquí?

- Tres, su hermana y amigas estaban muy preocupadas por usted –Jerrica entonces vio algo que le pareció increíble. En un sofá cerca de la ventana había una figura masculina, de rubia cabellera, vestida con jeans y camisa blanca

- Ryot?

- O si, el señor Ryot ha estado casi los tres días completos a su lado señorita Benton, logramos que durmiera un poco hace un par de horas con la ayuda de unos calmantes que le dimos

- ¿de verdad? – a Jerrica no le cuadraba el porqué Ryot haría algo así. En ese momento todas las holograms entraron al cuarto para verla

- Tienen 15 minutos señoritas –les recordó el médico mientras salía del cuarto

- Gracias doctor –dijo Aya- ¿cómo te sientes Jerrica?

- Agotada, como luego de un maratón de 30 kilómetros

- No es para menos Jerrica, te desmayaste en un salón con cientos de personas alrededor tuyo, nos tenias muy preocupadas –comento Kimber

- Aunque no tanto como a cierta persona –dijo Shea señalando el sofá donde Ryot dormía profundamente. Las chicas rieron tontamente ante el comentario mientras veían al vocalista –realmente se preocupo cuando te desmayaste en frente suyo, y fue el que reacciono más rápido de todos

- ¿realmente? Tendré que darle las gracias cuando despierte –dijo la CEO

- Lo importante ahora es buscarte un lugar donde descansar y que este lejos de los paparazis –comento Kimber mirando con discreción por la ventana del cuarto al lugar donde estaban los reporteros frente al hospital

- Ya arreglaremos algo –comento Jerrica mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa

Fin del capitulo V


	6. Verdad y Consecuencias

**Fanfic de Jem & the Holograms**

**Ryo x Jem/Jerrica x Ryot**

**By Eowynd**

**Capítulo VI**

**En una cabaña en las montañas**

Es un precioso lugar Ryot –dijo Jerrica apenas entraron a la cabaña del cantante

Gracias, la compre hace unos años, cuando mi doctor también me recomendó reposo por stress, me alegra que te guste –el lugar era una cabaña que estaba en las montañas en un bosque y no muy lejos de un lago. Era un sitio bastante solitario puesto que el último pueblo quedaba como a unos 50 ó 60 kilómetros por lo que había que ir bien aprovisionados, y los celulares tampoco funcionaban

Muchas gracias por traerme aquí Ryot, no tenias por que hacerlo

Como dices eso Jerrica! Luego de lo que paso en el museo era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Lo que me sorprende fue el nivel de organización que tuvieron para despistar a la prensa

Eso demuestra lo organizadas que son las mujeres comparadas a los hombres Ryot –el plan había consistido en disfrazar a las hologramas (con la ayuda de Sinergy) para que se vieran como Jerrica e incluso se compraron boletos de avión a nombre de la Ceo para distintos lugares del país, mientras que la verdadera se iba con Ryot a la montaña en un auto totalmente común tanto de marca como de color, despistando así a los paparazis y prensa sobre el verdadero destino de la empresaria

Eso es probablemente cierto, pero no importa, lo mejor será que acomodemos las cosas –dijo el cantante mientras llevaba unas las maletas de ella hasta su cuarto mientras ella llevaba las bolsas a la pequeña cocina de la cabaña, pensando en lo diferentes que eran Ryo y Ryot.

El cuarto de Jerrica estaba hermosamente amoblado con un estilo rustico que lo hacía sumamente acogedor e ideal para cualquiera que buscara descanso y tranquilidad lejos de la farándula. Las cortinas en tono verde claro daban paso a una gloriosa vista del bosque y más atrás las montañas haciendo que la Ceo sólo se pudiera imaginar las hermosas vistas del amanecer que podría ofrecer e paisaje. La cama era de dos plazas y parecía como si hubieran bajado una nube blanca del cielo solo para que ella descansara.

¿Te gusta tu cuarto Jerrica? –sonó la voz del vocalista de los stingers desde la puerta

¡Es precioso Ryot! No me imaginaba que tuvieras tan buen gusto para la decoración

En realidad no lo tengo, me ayudo una decoradora de interiores que contrate para que escogiera los muebles más adecuados para la cabaña, aunque jamás la traje aquí

¿Y eso porque?

Quería que las menos personas posibles conocieran su ubicación, de lo contrario no serviría como refugio

Entonces me siento muy halagada de que confíes tanto en mí persona Ryot –dijo la Ceo con una sonrisa, que por un momento confundió al cantante de los stingers puesto que se parecía demasiado a la sonrisa de cierta mujer de pelo rosado que lo había traído loco por tanto tiempo. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos para decir

Si quieres tomar un baño, detrás de esa puerta hay uno privado y al final del pasillo hay otro, por si este no funciona bien, yo iré a preparar algo para comer mientras tanto

Eres una persona íntegra Jerrica, por eso confió en ti. ¡Demonios! Debes ser la persona con más ética que conozco en toda esta corrupta industria de la música –a Jerrica las palabras del cantante le llegaron bien profundas y dolorosas…

Ética… ella era la persona menos indicada para que le colgaran esa palabra. Se llevo las manos a las sienes y se empezó a masajear levemente. Ryot noto esto, se acerco un poco a la Ceo y colocando una mano sobre su hombro le pregunto

¿Jerrica? ¿Te sientes bien?

Si tan sólo un poco cansada

Entonces duerme un rato antes de la cena, yo vendré a buscarte

Muchas gracias Ryot, eres demasiado amable conmigo

No te preocupes, no es nada Jerrica, descansa bien –Ryot cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para ordenar los víveres y empezar a preparar algo para la cena.

A muchas personas les podría extrañar saberlo, pero Ryot era un gran cocinero, ya que disfrutaba de las posibilidades creativas de este arte, donde con unos pocos ingredientes dos personas podían crear dos platos completamente diferentes

Pero en ese momento lo que ocupaba su mente era la condición de la Ceo que ahora dormía en su cuarto

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven estuviera tan mal de salud?

¿Era por su trabajo? Según sabía, Jerrica Benton se había hecho cargo de la discográfica, de su hermana y el orfanato Starlight, con apenas 20 años, luego de la muerte de su padre. Así que no era tan extraño que por fin todo ese stress le hubiera pasado la cuenta a la presidenta de Starlight Music

¿Era por su rompimiento con Pacheco? Después de todo, era de conocimiento público que habían estado juntos por demasiados años y poco antes de la muerte de Jem, ambos habían terminado su desgastada relación de una manera bastante poco amigable, para alivio de unos y sorpresa de otros. Pero para el vocalista de los Stingers toda la relación entre el técnico Pacheco, la cantante Jem y la manager Jerrica desde el comienzo le había parecido muy rara.

Todos sabían del noviazgo entre Pacheco y Jerrica, sin embargo también era sabido que Pacheco tenía una relación más que "amistosa" con la cantante e incluso él había tenido varias peleas con Pacheco por esta causa. Y para Ryot todo esto no le cabía en la cabeza ¿Cómo es que nunca hubo un enfrentamiento entra ambas mujeres? ¿Cómo es que las hologramas sabiéndolo no habían dicho o hecho nada? Sobre todo siendo tan moralistas y una de ellas además ¡era su hermana!

Ryot incluso había llegado a pensar en que tenían alguna clase de extraño acuerdo, como un trió o algo así, pero esos pensamientos volaron tan pronto como entraron. Conocía a Jerrica Benton y no le calzaba con la personalidad de la Ceo. Entonces ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Cuando termino de cocinar, sonrío satisfecho con el resultado, y fue a la habitación de la Jerrica para avisarle que ya era hora de comer.

Jerrica –dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta- la comida esta lista –como no obtuvo respuesta se preocupo y entro al cuarto. Pudo ver que Jerrica miraba el paisaje por la ventana, cuando el dio dos pasos ella dijo:

Rory necesito hablar contigo –Ryot supo que las cosas no iban bien cuando la Ceo uso su nombre verdadero

¿Hablar? ¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar Jerrica?

Sobre la verdad…

Fin del Capítulo VI

Gracias por sus reviews a Mey Black, espero que leas los siguientes capítulos


	7. El Café y la conversación

**Fanfic de Jem & the Holograms**

**Ryo x Jem/Jerrica x Ryot**

**By Eowynd**

**Nota de la autora: ¡SI! Luego de casi dos años el siguiente capítulo del fic y viene con canción de fondo: "Don" de Miranda**

**Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y demás. Esto es sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo VII**

- ¿sobre qué verdad hablas Jerrica?

- Sobre la verdad de mí relación con Jem

- Creo que no entiendo de que hablas –Ryot dio un par de pasos en su dirección al decir esas palabras

- Bueno, ¿recuerdas esos días en que tú y Jem se fugaron juntos a unas vacaciones? -claro que lo recordaba, habían sido increíbles. Y ahora que lo recordaba, supo luego de que volvieran que por esos días Jerrica Benton había desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo que ellos y que nadie supo donde estuvo o con quien. Lo que ocasiono que Star Light Music y el orfanato fueran subastados públicamente y que Pizzas se adueñara de todo y todos.

- Sí, los recuerdo, pero ¿a qué viene todo esto?

_**En el preciso momento en que todo**_

_**Va cambiando para mí, en ese instante,**_

_**Te aseguro que alguna señal te di,**_

_**Pero no me escuchaste,**_

_**Tal vez sin intención de tu parte,**_

_**Puede ser un poco débil**_

_**El sonido de mi voz.**_

- Ryot… la verdad es que… Jem y yo… somos la misma persona… -cuando lo dijo volteo su rostro, permitiendo ver las lágrimas negras de delineador correr por sus mejillas dejando un claro rastro por todo su rostro. Ryot se paralizo unos segundos al oír eso. Su primera intención fue decirle a la Ceo que era una locura lo que estaba proponiendo, pero luego un montón de imágenes, hechos y palabras cruzaron por su mente, pero una noche en particular salto con más fuerza, puesto que en aquella ocasión cuando andaban en Grecia en una gira de conciertos, y queriendo poner celoso a Rio Pacheco había besado a Jerrica Benton frente a este. Pero justo en ese instante paso algo muy extraño, por un momento no parecía que estaba besando a la Ceo, se sentía como si estuviera besando a la cantante.

_**Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar**_

_**Y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor.**_

_**Y te pediré que me acompañes,**_

_**A donde en verdad no sé,**_

_**Dime que si, miénteme.**_

_**Podría ser que al final**_

_**Rompiste el cristal en mí.**_

_**Podría pasar**_

_**Que me hagas hablar.**_

Eran los mismos labios…

Era la misma cintura pequeña entre sus manos

Era incluso el mismo bonito latido de su corazón que cuando estaba cerca de Jem. Y eso lo desconcertó, pero las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no hizo nada en ese momento. Luego el tiempo hizo que lo olvidara por completo… Hasta ahora

- ¿Ryot? ¿Rory? ¿Qué…? –Jerrica se estaba colocando nerviosa ante la falta de reacción del rubio cantante. Y entonces hizo algo que jamás hubiera esperado. Comenzó a reír como nunca había visto reír a nadie en toda su vida, si parecía que casi no podía respirar. Jerrica pensó que había enloquecido con la noticia, pero para su sorpresa el rubio cantante se acerco y calmándose un poco dijo:

- ¡soy tan estúpido! ¡Todo este tiempo estuvo frente a mí y no lo vi! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! La falta de peleas entre tú y Jem por él, porque las holograms no decían nada, el cómo era posible que nadie supiera nada sobre el pasado de Jem. ¡Todo! Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Hay imágenes de ambas juntas al mismo tiempo ¿acaso era una doble o algo así?

Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal.

_**Siento que debo encontrarte**_

_**Y sin embargo paso el tiempo yéndome**_

_**Hacia mí mismo, a mí centro**_

_**Que jamás encontraré**_

_**Yo quisiera tenerte**_

_**Y tratarte de un modo decente**_

_**Pero ves que ya no puedo**_

_**Despegar de mi papel**_

_**Deberé de tranquilizarme**_

_**Y jugar al juego que me propones.**_

_**Bajo la guardia te recibo**_

_**Y me abrigo de tu piel.**_

_**El destino me ha dado**_

_**Corazones desequilibrados.**_

_**Tu palabra me nivela**_

_**Y detiene mi caer.**_

- no exactamente –sólo entonces Jerrica noto que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo este tiempo. Saco un pañuelo y se limpio el rostro. Ryot se acerco a ella y le pregunto

- ¿Por qué quisiste decírmelo Jerrica?

- por que habías sido tan bueno conmigo en este último tiempo que me sentía culpable por ocultarte la verdad.

- entonces ¿me podrías contar la historia completa?

- por supuesto Ryot. Aunque es una historia bastante larga ¿aún así te interesa?

- aquí no hay televisión, así que tenemos mucho tiempo libre –le dijo en broma sacándole una sonrisa

_**Podría ser que al final**_

_**Rompiste el cristal en mí**_

_**Abriste mi piel que estaba tan mal**_

_**Quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar**_

_**Quizás seas tú quien me haga regresar**_

_**Intuyo que sabes la forma mejor**_

_**Y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal**_

- entonces vamos por café, va a ser necesario

- primero vamos a comer, y luego nos tomaremos el café –dijo Ryot

- está bien –Jerrica lo acompaño hasta el comedor donde se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de madera y por fin pudo probar la deliciosa comida de Ryot

- no imagine que fueras tan buen cocinero Ryot

- hay mucho de mí que todavía no conoces Jerrica –dijo guiñándole un ojo

- supongo que es verdad –admitió la cantante- y me disculpo por eso Rory, siempre tendí a asumir lo peor de ti

- no importa, yo tampoco he sido un pan de dios precisamente, aunque hay bien poco de lo que me arrepiento

- y de que te arrepientes Rory? –la Ceo no se imagino nunca que pudieran tener una conversación tan civilizada con el tan reconocido Don Juan

- de no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora de todo este asunto, realmente me siento idiota, de haberlo sabido antes, hubiera hecho que las cosas terminaran de otra manera

- De verdad Rory? –la ceo se sintió sonrojar como una colegiala, y eso la hizo sentir medio ridícula, ¡si ya tenía 34 años por dios!

- Claro que si, nunca te interpongas entre un músico enamorado y su musa Jerrica, es un grave error

- Lo tendré presente Rory –en ese instante el agua comenzó a hervir, así que él se levanto y mientras preparaba los cafés, la Ceo recogió los platos sucios y los dejo remojando en el lavaplatos. Acto seguido el rubio cantante prendió la chimenea, que era a gas, y llevo los dos cafés hasta el sofá que estaba frente a esta

- entonces ¿lista para contarme la historia? –pregunto Rory

- sí, espero que no tengas sueño porque esto va a ser largo

- no tengo ninguna prisa ¿y tú?

- yo tampoco –le sonrió, de forma autentica a su interlocutor

-entonces no te apresures, me muero de la curiosidad y por favor no omitas ningún detalle por sucio que sea

- Rory, sólo tú puedes hacerlo sonar así –dijo antes de comenzar con su relato

La Ceo le conto todo, excepto una buena parte de la participación de Synergy y su ubicación, desde la muerte de su padre, pasando por la batalla de las bandas, hasta esa competencia por ver quien vendía primero el medio millón de discos y finalmente el declive de la banda a mediados de los noventas. Para cuando termino, aparte de ser bien entrada la noche, se sintió diez años más joven y con media tonelada menos sobre sus hombros. Era tan fantástico poder tener alguien que le escuchara decir todo lo que tenía guardado durante todo este tiempo en su mente y corazón que sentía que no podría agradecérselo lo suficiente a Rory Lewellyn

- ¡Wow! Jerrica, ¿no has pensado en hacer una novela sobre todo esto? ¡Sería un éxito de ciencia ficción!

- ¡Rory! ¡Esto es serio! –bueno tal vez era muy pronto para agradecimientos

- lo siento, pero deberías pensarlo, esta historia es increíble y contiene todo lo que pudieras pedir, romance, ciencia, música, triángulos amorosos, intrigas, rivales, amores no correspondidos. Tienes un éxito de ventas entre manos, y ahora me da más rabia conmigo mismo por no haberlo notado antes y mira que habiendo estado en el medio –se pone serio de pronto- debió ser muy terrible para ti

- eh?

- tener que pasar por todo esto tu sola todo este tiempo, con razón terminaste tan mal de los nervios y te desmayaste en la inauguración del museo. Tener una doble vida secreta por años debió dejarte mentalmente agotada, es decir, tener cuidado de que decías o con quien hablabas. ¡Dios! No sé si yo hubiera podido hacerlo sin perder la cabeza o terminar sufriendo de esquizofrenia o algo por el estilo. –ella solo se rio al imaginar al guapo cantante encerrado en un psiquiátrico con las enfermeras peleándose por atenderlo y parece que él también se imagino algo similar puesto que se unió a la Ceo y terminaron riéndose un buen rato.

- gracias Rory

- ¿por qué?

- por todo. Por preocuparte por mí en el museo, por traerme hasta aquí, por cocinar, por escucharme y por hacerme reír, en fin…

- no tienes de que Jerrica, ha sido un verdadero placer para mí –se produce un silencio algo incomodo hasta cuando el rubio dice- será mejor que ahora te vayas a descansar, has tenido una semana muy larga y el médico fue lo que más me recalco cuando te traje, mucha comida, agua y reposo, y yo siempre soy muy obediente con los doctores –dijo guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta a lo que ella solo sonrió

- tienes razón, hasta mañana Rory –dice dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo medio desconcertado

- hasta mañana Jerrica –se despidió viéndola irse por el pasillo.

Fin del capitulo VII


	8. El final del comienzo

Fanfic de Jem & the Holograms

Ryo x Jem/Jerrica x Ryot

By Eowynd

Nota de la autora: ¡SI! Luego de casi dos años el siguiente capítulo del fic.

Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y demás. Esto es sin fines de lucro

Capítulo VIII

Al otro día, temprano en la mañana Jerrica Benton, presidenta y accionista mayoritaria de Star light Music Records y encargada del orfanato del mismo nombre para niñas, se despertó al sentir sobre su rostro los tibios primeros rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de su cuarto, por un momento brevemente desconcertada, puesto que su ventana en la mansión tenia orientación oeste, se levanto a correr las cortinas, para dormir otro rato, pero la vista la impacto de tal manera que le pareció que seguía durmiendo.

Los rayos del sol perfilaban las montañas con tonos levemente rosados y grises, haciendo la nieve relucir de manera magnifica, y el bosque que estaba a los pies de la montaña y que empezaba unos metros más allá de la cabaña, era tan sólo el perfecto complemento para semejante visión de belleza

Sin poder aguantarlo más, la Ceo rápidamente se fue a duchar, se vistió y salió a respirar aire puro por los alrededores de la cabaña

* * * U U U U * * *

- ¿Jerrica? –toco Ryot a la puerta de esta- arriba dormilona, ya está listo el desayuno –como no recibió respuesta se preocupo y entro al cuarto, al ver la cama vacía, se acerco preocupado, y al palparla pudo notar que estaba levemente tibia, así que no hacía mucho rato que se había levantado por lo que no podía estar lejos. Se puso las botas, su chaqueta, una bufanda y fue a buscarla en los alrededores

No le tomo mucho encontrarla, puesto que las huellas en el barro delataron el recorrido que estaba haciendo

- _Apenas la encuentre, me va a escuchar –_se decía a sí mismo el cantante quien sonaba como un padre que va a retar a su hijo por asustarlo a muerte

_- ¿quien se cree que es para…?_ –pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al verla tendida sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados. Se acerco a una velocidad que no se creía capaz hasta la Ceo y le reviso el pulso, notando de paso que estaba bastante helada, pero solo parecía estar dormida

- Jerrica? JERRICA? ¡DEMONIOS! –la toma en brazos y se regresa caminando a la cabaña con la Ceo dormida

* * * U U U U * * *

Por segunda vez ese día la Ceo se despertó creyendo haber soñado con su caminata en el bosque cercano. Al abrir los ojos se encontró en la cabaña de Ryot, sintiéndose muy cómoda y tibia en su cama… Eh, esa no era su cama, de hecho ese no era su cuarto, lo supo por la decoración que era más varonil y lo que estaba trayendo puesto era… era una camisa de Ryot y fue cuando quiso levantarse cuando noto el firme brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura de manera posesiva y la rubia cabellera del cantante cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue verlo acostado a su lado usando solo unos jeans azules y con su torso al descubierto. Instintivamente supo que la camisa que le faltaba a él era la misma que ella tenía puesta, pero por lo que recordaba se habían ido a cuartos separados, de hecho ella se había acostado primero que él, entonces ¿Cómo…?

Confundida, trato de sacarse el brazo de Rory de encima para levantarse y retirarse a su cuarto, pero sólo logro despertar al cantante

- ¿Jerrica? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –dijo sentándose en la cama y colocando una mano en su frente para revisarla por fiebre. Entonces recordó que estaba molesto con ella- ¡Jesucristo! ¡Jerrica Benton, casi me matas del susto! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al irte así, sin avisar? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me puse?

- Rory, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- ¿De que…? ¿O sea que más encima no lo recuerdas? ¡Por Dios!

- Rory Lewellyn si no te calmas… -dijo ella levantando la voz

- ¿calmarme? Por todos los santos Jerrica, te vine a buscar para el desayuno y me encontré con tu cama vacía y cuando te fui a buscar al bosque te encontré dormida sobre el barro y el pasto húmedo, helada como muerta y ahora exiges que me calme

- entonces no fue un sueño…

- ¿sueño? Mejor di 'pesadilla', es más adecuado

- es que me desperté con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y al ver el paisaje, me duche, me vestí y salí, era como si el lugar me llamara Rory, a caminar por el bosque, luego llegue a un lugar y me senté a descansar y luego…

- luego te quedaste dormida sobre el suelo húmedo, te enfriaste y a mí me hiciste pasar un susto de muerte cuando te encontré

- ¿y qué paso luego?

- te traje a la cabaña, te traje a mi cuarto, te saque la ropa mojada, te puse mi camisa, y luego me acosté junto a ti para calentarte.

- ¿tú hiciste todo eso Rory? Yo… gracias…

- mejor devuélveme los diez años que perdí de preocupación –dijo un poco más relajado al ver que la Ceo no tenía nada grave. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta- iré a preparar una sopa caliente para ambos y regreso

Mientras salía la Ceo obtuvo una generosa vista del bien formado cuerpo del cantante.

* * * U U U U * * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que hubieran llegado a la cabaña y luego del accidentado comienzo todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Jerrica estaba más relajada que nunca, había ganado algo de peso y tenía hasta mejor color. Y todo se lo debía a Rory, quien ahora se hallaba haciendo ejercicios en las afueras dejando a la Ceo sin aliento cada vez que lo miraba. Con razón todas las mujeres, sin importar la edad, suspiraban por el cantante, parecía un dios griego de la mitología. Y allí estaba ella, con ese dios, totalmente solo para ella.

- buenos días Jerrica –la saludo el cantante apenas la vio mientras regresaba a la cabaña- ¿ya desayunaste?

- te estaba esperando Rory, el café esta en el fuego junto a los huevos –le contesto la rubia cantante mientras se sentía como adolescente enamorada por primera vez al verlo

- excelente, dame unos minutos para ducharme y desayunaremos juntos –dijo entrando a la cabaña dejando a la Ceo totalmente embobada, para luego dirigirse a terminar el desayuno

- ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Jerrica con Ryot? Hace ya más de diez días que se fueron –se preguntaba Kimberley en las oficinas mientras junto a las demás ex – hologramas reclutaban y auditaban bandas para la 16º versión anual de la "Batalla de las bandas" que organizaba Starligth Music y que se había vuelto muy popular con los años

- yo creo que bien –dijo Aya- después de todo, Ryot en el fondo no es mala persona, bastante egocéntrico sí, pero no malo

- espero que se recupere bien de su salud estando allá –fue el comentario de Shana- fue lo que más pidió el doctor, mucho reposo y nada de estrés

- esperemos que este descansando bien entonces –finalizo Carmen anotando sus votos e impresiones de la banda que estaban oyendo en ese instante en unos formularios

Mientras tanto en el interior de la cabaña, se encontraban dos cuerpos en el sofá, desnudándose frente a la chimenea encendida. Jerrica estaba sobre el cantante abriéndole la camisa mientras él le quitaba el sostén negro que estaba usando dejando sus pechos redondos y blancos a la vista del cantante, quien llevo su boca hasta estos y comenzó a lamerlos y mordisquearlos haciéndola gemir suavemente

Jerrica hecho la cabeza hacia atrás ante ese contacto mientras enredaba una de sus manos en la cabellera rubia de Rory y la otra bajaba por su espalda para luego acomodarse sobre las piernas de Rory quedando ambos frente a frente. El comenzó a recorrer y besar el cuerpo de ella al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaron por su pecho, donde dejo a sus manos jugar con sus tetillas colocándolas duras y erectas.

Ella entonces comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones junto con besarlo en el cuello, morderlo en la oreja mientras que las manos de este terminaban de sacarle los vaqueros que traía puesto quedando sólo unas bragas de encaje negro. Jerrica entonces introdujo sus manos dentro del pantalón del cantante donde comenzó a masajear y agarrarle el trasero. En ese momento la ceo se levanto para poder quitárselos más rápido y comodante. Él se recostó para poder levantar su cadera y hacerle más fácil la maniobra a la rubia, quien le quito no sólo los pantalones sino que también la ropa interior, lo hizo con fuerza para luego recostarse sobre él para continuar besando y recorriendo ese cuerpo de color de bronce y vellos rubios, hermosamente esculpido.

Rory la estaba acariciando desde arriba hacia abajo deteniéndose en su ropa interior con la cual comenzó a jugar, junto con morder sus senos haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez el placer se apoderaba más y más de ambos envolviéndolos en una sola oleada salvaje de la cual no querían salir. En un instante el calor subió hasta la cabeza de ambos haciéndolos perder el control, fue en ese momento cuando el cantante la giro y se coloco sobre ella acorralándola aun mas contra el sofá, sujetando sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza y empezó a besarla de una manera indescriptible, alcanzo a dejarla abrir su boca, para dejar entrar su lengua caliente y dejarlas enredarse y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, para dejarlas combatir solas de manera incansable, él entonces soltó las muñecas de Jerrica para poder abrasarla con más fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir, entonces ella abrazo su ancha y musculosa espalda, mientras él con una mano le rodeaba la espalda y con la otra la tomaba por la nuca, recorría y acaricio la espalda de ella, subiendo y bajando, lento al principio y luego más rápido y más rápido, entonces apretó aún más sus caderas contra las suyas, mientras abría un poco las piernas de ella para colocarse entre ambas para empezar a frotar con fuerza, entonces las manos de ella bajaron hasta las nalgas donde, apretó con más fuerza. Ambos podían sentir el calor invadiendo sus cuerpos. Entonces Jerrica abrió más sus piernas y le rodeo la cintura con ellas, mientras él aún no había dejado de besarla, cada vez que succionaba su lengua y apretaba más su cuerpo contra el de ella, sentía como se endurecía, se hinchaba, dándole a entender entonces que pronto ese torrente no tardaría en convertirse en mar de puro fuego y pasión desbordante

Ella gimió en su oído, mientras que él frotaba cada vez más fuerte su entrepierna contra la suya y le continuaba besando el cuello. Jerrica estaba usando sus manos para recorrer su dura anatomía, ¡Dios! el cantante tenía un cuerpo de lujo, ella siempre lo había visto en los conciertos y giras, pero como estaba con Rio, sólo hacía poco tiempo que había podido realmente admirar lo bello que era. Mientras que él solo se dedicaba a hacerla gemir y suspirar ante cada beso y caricia que dejaba caer en su pecho y cintura, brazos y cuello, rostro y boca abierta...

- aaaahhh... –gimió él cuando la mano de ella empezó a acariciar con suavidad su sexo. Ella le empezó a dar rápidos y certeros, masajes que le estaban haciendo perder el control, entonces empezó a recorrer con su lengua de arriba a abajo y de regreso hasta su boca

- Sigue... no te detengas... Por favor... -empezó a gritar por el placer le estaba proporcionando. Ella le abría aún más sus piernas y le rodeo y apretó aun más fuerte su cadera contra la suya mientras sentía sus húmedos labios dándole besos en el cuello. En esos instantes, él introdujo sus dedos para jugar en el lugar que esperaba paciente, entre las piernas.

Jerrica gritaba, mientras sentía correr no sangre sino lava y fuego por las venas

Entonces la lengua de ella de forma desesperada lo besa en el cuello, entre el movimiento de sus cuerpos, empezó a lamer y disfrutar cada pezón de su bien formado y duro pecho mordiendo con suavidad en algunos casos, su pecho era tan duro y firme como una roca, pero lo suficientemente cálido y suave para que ella se sintiera segura y protegida, mientras ella le hace eso, Rory empezó a gemir y gemir, más fuerte y más, y más... él siguió luego por el abdomen, metiendo su lengua en su ombligo; llegó hasta la cintura y luego más abajo hasta las caderas donde encontró su sexo dispuesto, y entonces se dispuso a hacerlo...

- Rory! -sólo pudo gritar cuando, de pronto, este indescriptible sentimiento empezó a recorrerla aun con más fuerza mientras que él introducía su lengua en su sexo e hizo que esta resbalara por toda la superficie, mientras con sus manos apretaban sus senos jugando con ellos, haciendo que cada vez se excitara más hasta hacerla alcanzar el primer orgasmo, al mismo tiempo ella tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza de Rory para impedirle que se saliera...

Se movía y retorcía sobre el suelo en un movimiento dictado por lo que el cantante le hacía con su lengua y sus dedos a su sexo, arqueaba la espalda, levantaba sus caderas y apretaba mas sus piernas, indicándole que continuara. Pero él se detuvo, se acerco a su oído y le dijo

- ahora es tú turno, preciosa

- está bien -entonces ella tomo una botella de brandy que tenían sobre la mesa e hizo caer su contenido desde arriba hacia abajo por su pecho hasta llegar a su cintura mientras ella lo iba bebiendo y chupando de su piel con su propia lengua y boca disfrutando del sabor que adquiría el licor al entrar en contacto con la piel bronceada, y como de acero pulido de su, ahora bajo ella, amante de fuego. Cuando llego a la cintura se encontró con es sexo de su amante y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca haciendo que su lengua resbalara por toda la superficie, lamiendo con deseo y pasión mezclados, mientras que Rory hacia movimientos con su cadera por el placer que estaba sintiendo pronto se adapto al movimiento de este y cada vez lamio con más fuerza, haciendo que el sexo de Rory creciera aún más.

Mientras tanto él estaba envuelto en un ritmo dictado por la pasión que lo envolvía y que hacia que solo se dejara llevar hasta el borde del orgasmo, mientras que un temblor dentro de la boca de ella les indicaba que se acercaba el momento. Que Ikki estaba a punto de terminar, cuando se dio cuenta empezó a lamer con más fuerza con lo cual lo hizo gritar, hasta que en el momento culminante él rugía de placer alcanzando su orgasmo, entonces se vino y ella se lo bebió entero. Era un líquido caliente, de sabor amargo, y espeso, pero de todos modos lo disfruto mucho y lo saboreo dentro de su boca.

- eres increíble –dijo el mientras la besaba, probando así de su propio liquido espeso. Entonces se giro sobre ella, le abrió las piernas y mientras mordía con fuerza la punta de los senos, los lamia, y los masajeaba disfrutando de cada uno mientras que su amante le clavaba las uñas en la espalda provocándole pequeños gemidos de dolor y placer, entonces él deslizo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella y las hizo apretarse más contra las suyas, mientras la recorría por la espalda atrayéndola cada vez más hacia sí mismo, como si quesera impedir que se fuera, que se alejara de él aunque fueran unos centímetros. Ella le correspondió a ese sentimiento rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas para atraerlo cada vez más hacia sí misma.

Él se dedicaba ahora a morder suavemente y succionar toda esa piel blanca marfil suave como seda que estaba bajo él, lleno hacia abajo, oliendo su cabello que por su aroma le recordaba a los almendros en flor, pero era mucho más fuerte que estos, pero al mismo tiempo había descubierto que era frágil, delicada, y llena de dulzura algo que realmente el no espero encontrar en alguien como ella, pero que estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

Mientras que ella sentía como todo ese auto control que la caracterizaba parecía desaparecer entre sus brazos, bajo todo su cuerpo. Podía disfrutar de ese olor a sándalo que parecía salir de todo su cuerpo, envolviéndola por completo y llenando sus sentidos

- Sigue... así... –gritaba ella murmuraba mientras enredaba sus dedos en el hermoso cabello liso y rubio de Rory, al mismo tiempo este continuaba con la exploración de su cuerpo tocando cada zona erógena de ella volviéndola loca

- ¿así? entonces vas a tener más -entonces y antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar o decir algo se vio callada por un beso, un beso tan profundo que le corto la respiración por varios minutos, sobre todo porque la lengua de fuego que estaba dentro de su boca jugando con la suya, parecía querer llegar a su garganta, de tan profundo que exploraba el interior de su boca

- ahora es cuando comienza la diversión -le dijo en el oído suavemente mientras con sus manos la tomaba de las caderas, para colocarla en una mejor posición, mientras que su miembro por completo erecto comenzó a adentrarse en ella lenta, pero firmemente, lleno hacia atrás y adelante, golpeando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de ella, pero de manera más fuerte cada vez, más rápida mientras iba en un compas que aumentaba a cada segundo llenándolos a ambos de sensaciones indescriptibles, que los hacían gemir y gritar de placer, en medio de todo un frenesí amoroso, donde la tomaba una y otra vez envolviéndolos por completo en las exquisitas sensaciones que le recorrían por todo el cuerpo sintiendo como corría fuego y lava en sus venas en vez de sangre.

Mientras tanto Jerrica se aferraba a la espalda de Rory y mordía sus hombros, cuando sintió una punzada de dolor que le traspasaba el alma y los sentidos, hasta que por unos momentos no sintió ni percibo nada, como si todo sus sentidos y su cuerpo se apagaran, pero de pronto ya no hubo dolor porque entonces, de pronto, en medio de una increíble sensación de placer llego al siguiente orgasmo, y se sintió llena por dentro, de él. Entonces él continua con su movimiento, mientras él gemía, gritaba de placer alcanzando otra vez un orgasmo, en medio de toda esta locura y desborde amoroso, mientras la tomaba una y otra vez, mientras su sexo entraba y salía con ímpetu, hasta que acabo y la última gota lleno el cuerpo y el alma de su amada

- eso...eso...fue...increíble -dijo mientras se daba vuelta quedando frente al cantante

- lo fue… -contesto él- y puede seguir siéndolo

- ¿de qué hablas?

- a que cuando lleguemos a los Ángeles quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo en mi departamento

¡Qué diferentes eran Rory y Rio! El ultimo jamás le había dicho o siquiera propuesto una cosa como esa. Así que dijo

- me encantaría vivir contigo Rory, pero aun no regresemos a Los Ángeles, quedémonos unos días mas

- lo que tu digas Jerrica –dijo dándole un beso mientras los tapaba con una manta

Fin del Capítulo VIII

Fin del Fanfic

Gracias por sus reviews a: Mey Black y Sary Hayase Swan


End file.
